onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 679 Prediction
Cover: The dungeon? Jinbe cant keep me in here! Page 1 *Full view of the lab, Infobox: Lab, Kinemons side* Zoro: Nami! Where was the kids room? Nami: It was just this way! *They reach a hallway that splits to the right, and left, the whole group goes right, but Zoro turns left.* Page 2 Usopp: ZORO?! Everyone: THAT IDIOT! *They turn around to chase after him* *They reach him, as he stands in front of a big door looking around* Zoro: Whered you go? Everyone: WE CAN ASK YOU THE SAME THING!! *A thumping noise comes from the door* Usopp: Wha-? Page 3 Nami: 'What.... whats that....? '''Kinemon: '''MOMONOSUKE!!!! *He cuts down the door* '''Everyone: '''IT COULD BE DANGEROUS!! *Inside stands a large child, face looking like it has been under the side effects of NHC10* '''Brook: '''That couldnt be..... Well at least he's not giant... '''Kinemon: '''Mo...........MOMONOSUKE!! *'Infobox: Momonosuke: Samurai in training, Kinemons son Momonosuke: '''........candy? ''Page 4'' 'Usopp: '''Not this again! '''Momonosuke: '....CANDY!! *Momonosuke sends a brutal swing at Usopp, who lands against the wall* '''Kinemon: '''Momonosuke! Stop this foolishness! A samurai must neve-- *Momonosuke upercuts Kinemon, and sends him into the ceiling and crashing down* *Kinemon feels his head, looks on his hand and sees blood* '''Kinemon: I supose I'll have to teach you a lesson. *Kinemon draws his sword* Page 5 *Scene shift to deep in the Lab Infobox: Caesars main lab* Caesar: '''Alright, I'll be ready, thanks. *hangs up Den Den Mushi '''Caesar: '''Monet, Ive just received word the Straw hats and G-5 are all in the lab. I'll go prepare myself. '''Monet: '''Alright *she continues writing* *Caesar leaves the room* ''Page 6'' *Monet hears a few noises, flys upward, and hangs by her tallons on a ceiling pipe, to see who it is.* *Chopper enters the room, looking nervous, as he goes over to the screen and inspects it, Monet swoops down behind him* '''Monet: '''Well, hello little Tanuki~ '''Chopper: '''GAAA! HARPY LADY!! ''Page 5'' *Scene shift to Smoker walking down the hall* *He lefts up his sunglasses when he sees a door, inspects it, then sees the keypad to open it* *He punches the keypad, breaking it, which opens the door suprisingly* *In the room is Vergo, sipping tea* '''Vergo: '''White Hunter. Nice to see you here *sip* '''Smoker: '''Vergo, Im gonna kick your ass, and take your SAD tanker with me. ''Page 7'' *Vergo stands up and sets down his tea* 'Vergo: '.........*straightens his tie* Just try it. *Smoker turns into a Smoke form and lunges at Vergo with his jutte, which Vergo stops with his hand.* '''Vergo: '''You'll have to do better than that. ''Page 8'' *Scene Change to Franky, wandering the lab looking for Sunny* '''Franky: '''I'll find Sunny-Gor in no time, how could I miss her, I mean, Im totally super this week, Im on a roll! *He peeks into a room, and sees Monet talking to Chopper* '''Franky: '''What the... bird-woman....? *Scene change to Luffy beating up Caesars minions* *He geabs on by the suit* '''Luffy: '''Wheres Caesar? Im gonna kick his ass! '''Satyr: '''He's..... In the next room.... I think.... *Luffy tosses him aside* '''Luffy: '''Thanks! ''Page 9'' *Luffy runs down a hallway, and sees Franky peeking around the corner* '''Luffy: '''FRANKY!! GET OUT OF THE WAY! '''Franky: '''Luffy! SHH! '''Luffy: '''Franky! I gotta fight Caesar! *Luffy burst into the room, and interrupts Chopper and Monets conversation* '''Chopper: '''LUFFY? '''Monet: '''Straw Hat.....*she grins* ''Page 10'' '''Luffy: '''Bird lady??? Who're you??? '''Monet: '''Thats not important, you go along Straw Hat... '''Luffy: '''Whatever, Im gonna kick Caesars ass! See you later Franky, you too Chopper! '''Franky: '''He is'nt even worried....? ''Page 11'' *Scene shifts to Law and Robin* '''Robin: '''So what are we looking for again? '''Law: '''The door that leads to the sea '''Robin: '''What was the SAD Tanker smoker talked about? Some kind of ship? '''Law: '''Yes, all of Jokers subordinates sail on them. Theye huge tanker ships that can withstand the strong waters of the New world better than any other type of ship. '''Robin: '''I see...... May I ask you something? *They enter a small room, with a transponder snail* '''Law: '''Of course. ''Page 12'' 'Robin: '''Where is your crew? *Law pauses* '''Law: '''That's what i want to find out-- *BedubBedubBedub* '''Law: '''The Den den Mushi.... *Law picks it up and attempts to disquise his voice by plugging his nose* '???: 'Hello.... ah.... Vergo? Its just too crazy here, the parents are asking too many questions, so Im coming to pick you up. I hope I dont take too long.... '''Law: '''Uh... yeah... sure.... I'll be here? '???: '''Who is this....? YOUR NOT VERGO! WE'VE TALKED FOR TOO LONG! *hangs up* ''Page 13'' '''Robin: '''Who was that....? '''Law: '''I may be wrong, and ths is a stretch, but theres been rumors that Commodore Yarisugi is working with Joker as well, and it sounded like him. '''Robin: '''Just how deep does this all go.... *Scene change* '''Luffy: '''CAAAEEESSAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR *Luffys goes Gear 2nd* *Caesar turns around, during a phone call on the Den Den Mushi, and with no time to react gets hit straight in the face, Bellamy style* '''Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO ARMANENT JET RIFLE!! *Caesar it hit up against the wall, sending a major crack into it.* Category:Blog posts